The Flight of the Raven
by enial
Summary: Hermione is left unwanted by her friends, and seeks refuge in the hands of Voldemort. HD, but eventually HS


Chapter One

"So your fine with me leaving?"

"Of course Harry, I need to reread my Potions textbook anyway. You know Snape...he'll probably quiz us on the first day back."

"Thanks Hermione...I still can't believe you are voluntarily taking Snape though."

She smiled at him as he closed the compartment door. As soon as he left though she immediately felt depressed. Three months of vacation, and all Harry and Ron can do is run off to their girlfriends. She didn't care that they had girlfriends of course, but why couldn't they invite Angelina and Lavender to join them in their compartment?

She sat with her head against the window and a book in her lap the whole way to Hogwarts. The only interruption being the trolley lady.

"Welcome back to the start of another year at Hogwarts. I have several announcements to make before the feast begins. First of all, it is my pleasure to declare this the 2500th year this institution has been running. "

An enormous applause broke out in the great hall. With the elevation of his hand, Dumbledore silenced the crowd.

"Thank you. Second, I am announcing the retirement of Professor McGonagall and myself."

With this announcement, no one uttered a sound. People were looking around dumfounded. Hermione looked up at the table to see Professor McGonagall wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. Hermione was upset that Hogwarts was losing its two finest instructors, and wondered who was to replace them. Not that it mattered to her, because she would be graduating this year.

"And the last announcement of the evening, but certainly not least, is that for the next few weeks, we will be adding on three new wings, and new dormitories to Hogwarts. These additions will be the future home of Hogwarts University."

Whispers broke out and it took a few coughs from Dumbledore to quiet the room this time.

"One wing will be a Transfigurations wing, another an Arithmancy wing, and the last a Potions wing. Over the next few years, we will add other subjects, but for now this is all we felt Hogwarts could handle. With that said lets begin the feast, shall we?"

Hermione turned to Harry to see if he was excited as she was about this news, but he was talking to Angelina. She turned the other way to see Ron's back, and of course, he was speaking with Lavender. Feeling very defeated, she served herself some food and pretended to be very interested in her potatoes.

As everyone was standing up to leave, Dumbledore made one last announcement.

"If my Head girl and Boy would please make their way to the front, I would like to speak with them. Everyone else please follow your house Prefects. "

Hermione moved through the crowd around her and headed up to the head table. She could see Malfoy making his way their as well.

"Ah, Miss Granger...and Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to show you your personal rooms. They have moved a bit since last year."

He moved towards the door where the last of the students were filing out, and Hermione followed suit. She had decided that summer, when she got her letter telling her that she had received Head Girl, that she would not allow Malfoy to bother her; although she couldn't help the occasional glance at him as he walked beside her. They climbed steps, and eventually were alone as the students thinned out. They turned a corner and walked down a corridor Hermione had never seen. On the walls were pictures of a boy and a girl about the same age as herself. Dumbledore noticed her interest.

"Those are pictures of previous Head Boys and Girls."

When they reached the end of the corridor, there was a large painting on the wall. Hermione was shocked when she saw herself and...Malfoy in the painting. The odd thing was that they portrait showed them being friendly to each other. Feeling a little disgusted she turned to see the pictures of the other Head boys and Girls. Near the top she spotted Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother. She turned back to her own portrait when she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Serpenter et le Corbeau"

She didn't speak French, but knew enough to understand that the password meant snake and raven. She thought it odd, but decided not to inquire about the unusual selection of passwords.

The painting seemed to vanish, and Dumbledore walked into the room beyond. She looked at Draco to see if he was going to let her go first. He simply waved his hand towards the door. She stepped through the opening, and was astounded by the room. It was very large and co-decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Directly across from the door on the wall were four large pictures. One of each of the four founders of Hogwarts. Above them were large windows with alternating green and red curtains. Below the pictures were two doors. To the right of her was a large fireplace with a clock very similar to Mrs. Weasley's. There were four hands: Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall. The hands displaying Hermione, Draco, and Dumbledore were currently on dormitory; McGonagall's was on office. She decided that this was in case any of these people were ever needed., and you didn't want to search the whole castle. In front of the fireplace were a couch and two chairs. They were all green with a red stripe down the middle. To her left were two more doors. When she walked in a bit further she could see two spiraling stair cases near the wall in which she just entered.

"Now, these two doors," said Professor Dumbledore as he pointed to the doorways below the paintings of the founders," lead to the kitchen and the bathroom. You will find cupboards for towels and such for both of you in the bathroom. The other two doors lead to each of your respectful rooms. There are enchantments on the doors, so no one may enter unless invited. The spiral staircases lead to secret passageways to each of your house common rooms. The one near the fireplace is Gryffindor, and the one near the bedrooms is Slytherin. In the kitchen you will find a chart informing you of your duties and what day you must perform them. Is there anything that I failed to explain?"

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads.

"Then goodnight."

As he left the picture restored itself, and they were left alone. Hermione suddenly felt very awkward. She turned to look at the person she had hated for so long. He was looking up at the ceiling. Hermione followed his eyes up and saw that the ceiling was enchanted like the one in the Great Hall. When she returned her gaze to Draco, she met his eyes.

"I'm going to go check out the kitchen..."

She turned and headed for the door on the left. When she went in, she was just as impressed with this room as she was with the living area. Although she didn't see the need in a kitchen when all her meals were provided in the Great Hall. She looked over the chart and saw that she had patrol at 11. She looked at the wristwatch her mum had given her for her birthday. It was 9:45.

Hermione looked over the bathroom and headed towards her private bedroom. Just before she reached the door, Draco stepped out of his door.

"Granger, we need to resolve some things."

"What's the problem, Malfoy?"

"I would like to make a compromise. Since we have to live with each other, I think we should be decent within these walls."

At first Hermione thought he was tricking her, but when she looked at him, she realized he was telling the truth.

Finally she asked, "Decent?"

"We don't have to be best friends, but while we are here, we should at least be civil."

"...okay."

She stood there a little dumbfounded for a moment, and then he put out his hand. She looked at it, then up at him.

"My name is Draco."

She laughed and took his hand.

"Hermione."


End file.
